


Call Me Master

by SmollGaySlytherpuff



Series: Mckinley's sins [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Degradation, Demon!Kevin, Gross, Kevin isn't actually there its demon kev, Kinky, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, based on a (bad) song, i need to go to church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollGaySlytherpuff/pseuds/SmollGaySlytherpuff
Summary: Basically more kinky demon!Kev Mcpricley shit. Why did I write this? who knows. (Based on Call Me Master by Blood on the Dance Floor)





	Call Me Master

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: (read the tags) blood, physical abuse, verbal abuse, sins, and Connor being a kinky fuck 
> 
> Can be read as a sequel to my other demon Kev fic [Recounting Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587744), but not nessasary.

“Connor Mckinley, it’s been too long,” The saccharine tone cut through heat-thick air. Connor’s breath caught in his throat as a demon version of Kevin Price materialized in front of him. He hadn't slept well enough to dream for about 2 weeks, not since the last  _ incident  _ with the demon in front of him. He was barely even able to look at the real Elder Price without feeling sick to his stomach and sinful.

The demon moved closer to him then, and the smaller of the two found himself cowering back, but unable to move his legs to step backwards. He knew part of him wanted whatever the demon had to offer, even if it made him feel disgusting, it still made him feel so damn  _ good _ . 

Kevin chuckled darkly, as if reading his thoughts. He roughly shoved Connor’s shoulders down, pushing him to the ground. Sharp rocks dug into his palms as Connor leaned back on them to look up at Kevin. His breathing was growing faster, fearful. Still, Connor couldn't but help feeling arousal stir in him at the darkened silhouette of Kevin. His wings out slightly, eyes darkened, and tail moving in controlled, precise movements from side to side. He was hypnotic. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Connor nodded, feeling shame wash over him. He couldn't tell if it was from the reason he was here or because of what Kevin had said. “Why is that Connor?” He looked down, but could feel the other staring at him at him, it felt like Kevin’s eyes were burning a literal hole in his skull. He felt compelled to reply, but what could he say?

“I don’t- I don’t want to be here. Not with you.” Connor managed to choke out. The second he had said it he knew it had been a terrible decision. Kevin’s low growl resonated within Connor, sending a chill down his spine even with his overly hot environment. The demon seemed to move as fast as the light his surroundings lacked.

Sharp claws roughly dug into his groin. Too hard. Connor whimpered, sounding pathetic to his own ears. “We both know that was a lie. If you didn’t want to be here with me then why do you have  _ this _ .” Kevin ground his heel down onto Connor for emphasis, causing him to whine again. Connor felt like he wanted to cry, but he also desperately wished Kevin would kiss him.  _ Or bite me. _ Connor flinched at his thoughts. 

The pressure left him as Kevin stepped back. Connor wanted to feel relieved, he should have. He, instead, wished the pressure was back, wished demon Kevin would come closer. His wish was granted as Kevin moved down, perching in front of him. Connor looked up to meet the red-brown eyes, hating the hope that stirred inside him at Kevin’s smirk. The demon moved to straddle his hips. Connor bit his lip, feeling his ears flush. He knew he should feel bad, but he hated to admit he rather liked where this was going. 

“You were avoiding this because you were scared I’d leave again. Leave you longing for me. You want this don’t you Connor Mckinley. You  _ need _ me.” Connor felt nauseous. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but nod, leaning into the demon’s shoulder. What was the point in lying anymore? “I won’t leave this time. At least not so soon,” Connor flinched, he hated that he was more fearful that Kevin would leave him than of what the demon would do to him. “But, you have to tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it.” 

Connor swallowed thickly, he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Most likely a combination of the insufferable heat and his current situation. “I wan-” he bit his lip, not wanting to say it aloud. Kevin’s clawed hands pulled Connor’s face off of his shoulder to look at him. Connor’s slightly teary eyes flicked up to Kevin’s. The demon looked almost bored, tail swishing behind him as he waited for Connor. 

He leaned forward, and in an instant his mouth was on Connor’s, claiming him. Connor tried not to think about how horribly sinful this was as he melted into Kevin, kissing back harder than he’d like to admit. If he was going to hell anyway, why did it even matter. Connor pulled away, Kevin was looking at him like a snake about to strike, and with the way Kevin’s teeth had already pierced his lips Connor thought it wasn't too far off. 

He realized Kevin was still waiting for him. Connor blinked, sucking in a sharp breath. “I want you to fuck me.” Connor knew his face was even redder than before. He felt sick and sinful again, contemplating if he even wanted to stay anymore. Kevin’s half mouthed smirk made him positive he wanted to stay, however, as the clawed hands once took his face, in an almost chaste feeling manner. 

“I’m dominant by definition Connor.” Kevin stroked his cheek lightly, causing Connor to lean into the touch. The softness was short lived as Kevin soon sunk his claws into McKinley’s cheek and neck, taking register dangerously close to his jugular. “My whole reason for being here is to punish you,” Connor despised the way the words sent a pang of arousal shooting through him. “And, the way you’re so damn ready to submit to me, even though we both know you know well what’s going to happen to you turns me on quite a bit.” The demon’s words were punctuated with a sharp downward roll of his tips. Connor swallowed. Both the demon’s piercing gaze and sharp movements made Connor melt. But it was what he said that truly made Connor want to bend to his every whim. 

Kevin moved his hips down roughly, then, like last time he snapped his fingers and Connor was naked, save for his tie. If Connor felt exposed, he didn’t act upon it. He simply sat there, urging himself not to cower, awaiting Kevin’s next move, breathing hurriedly and red faced. Kevin rutted down again, causing Connor to suck in a strangled breath of a moan, bucking his own hips up into the friction. 

“Pathetic.” Kevin practically spat at him. Connor hated how the demon’s stinging words aroused him further. “You’re so eager to throw everything away, but I’m not here to lecture you, I’m here to fuck you, as you so eloquently put it.” Connor flushed further, wishing he could hide his face, but also wishing Kevin would hurry up or touch him or just give him  _ something _ . 

Kevin’s mouth pressed to Connor’s once more, this time when Kevin pulled away Connor was left with a bruised and bloodied lower lip. Connor was panting as he was roughly flipped onto his chest. The sharp, rocky ground dug into his hands and knees as Kevin positioned him, claws leaving blossoming red lines in their wake. 

A sharp clawed finger dipped into him, causing Connor to cry out at the harsh sting of pain. Kevin cooed at him in a sickeningly sweet manner, “Don’t worry about it babe you’ll get used to it soon enough, you’re my slave now, might have as well signed a contract, but I’ll take those horribly lewd noises you’re making instead.” Connor felt himself nodding again, pain mixed with lust blurring his thoughts and making it hard for him to form words. Kevin’s fingers worked him painfully slowly, and he flinched each time a new one was added. 

He registered Kevin’s dark laugh as fingers were pulled roughly out of him. The blood was smeared down his thighs as Kevin’s hands wrapped around to Connor’s cock, a slow trace of claws up, dipping into the slit and making Connor gasp. “You little fucking disaster, don’t even mind how much I’m hurting you. You like this don’t you.”

“Yes,” he managed to choke out, “I’m your’s.” Kevin purred at this, tail curling forward to wrap tightly around Connor’s thigh.

Kevin’s hand moved around Connor’s neck, claws once again pressing into the vulnerable skin making Connor’s breath hitch. Kevin removed his claws with a satisfied smirk, lightly taking Connor’s tie and moving it so he was holding the long side behind Connor. 

Connor vaguely wanted to question the action, but the light yet searing touch as Kevin traced his hand back to his hips dissolved any thoughts of disobedience. He felt a slight twinge of fear as he felt Kevin’s hips line up with him. With a quick, fluid movement Kevin roughly shoved forward until their hips met flush together. 

Connor vaguely registered the thick trickle of what he knew must be his own blood travel warmly down his thigh. At this point he was beyond feeling disgusted with himself, he could deal with the shame when he awoke. 

Kevin growled lowly in his ear. Connor flinched at this, in doing so pushing his hips back, unsure if it was intentional or not. All Connor knew was that it made him see stars. “You’re going to hell Connor Mckinley. You know that?” Connor nodded fervently, tears pricking in his eyes again as Kevin bit his earlobe. His dark laugh had Connor’s hips eagerly pressing backwards again, “I am your god now McKinley, you’ve made that much certain.” Kevin moved down to Connor’s shoulder, teeth leaving marks that would have left scars had this not been a dream.

Connor pursed his lips, trying desperately to keep quiet as Kevin moved his hips in slow dragging motions meant to tease. “Ke-Kevin please- I need y-” Connor was cut off as Kevin forcefully thrusted forward. 

“What do you need Connor baby, I just need to hear that dirty mouth of yours say it first~” Connor whined, he prayed god wasn't listening to him. 

“I need you to- need you to hurt me Kevin-” the way he responded made Connor cry out, arms finally giving out as his chest was pressed to the rough ground. Kevin had slickly pulled out then unceremoniously slammed himself back in. Kevin was moving at a merciless pace now, it seemed all he needed to let out all his demonic energy was that one little sentence. 

Connor barely had time to register what was happening anymore. His hands felt slick on the unforgiving ricky ground, he felt slick all over his body. Connor knew very well that it was mostly his own blood, probably some sweat and Kevin’s saliva as well. The thick stickiness of his own blood was a shameful reminder that he wanted all of this. He felt like crying, but opted for using his little bit of energy left to push his hips back to meet Kevin’s instead. 

The demon in question curled down to bite at Connor’s hips, much to the other’s satisfaction. Kevin growled possessively, in a way that made Connor ache. “You enjoying this?” 

“Ye-Yes Kevin- Fuck!” Connor’s knees went weak as Kevin pulled sharply back on his tie, to the point that he could barely breath. Tears finally spilled from Connor’s eyes and he hopelessly rutted back against the demon whose pace only seemed to be growing faster. Body aching as the sharp ground dug into his arms, Connor cried out again, unintelligible babbling mixing with that of Kevin’s name. 

Connor briefly remembered that this wasn't even the real Kevin, just some gross manifestation of his own imagination. As if reading his thoughts again, demon Kevin abruptly pulled the tie back once more, making it to the point that Connor couldn't think straight and his vision went completely blurry. He moaned wantonly, voice fractured and desperate. 

The worst part of it all was that Connor loved it. Like the demon kept crooning in his ear, this was what he  _ needed _ . Kevin surged forward, leaning over Connor completely now, wings arching out behind him as he growled in the smaller man’s ear. “I want you to call me your master,” He tugged the tie backwards harder, making Connor’s back arch up into him, “That’s what I am now, is it not?” 

“Yes Ke- Kevin you are,” Connor was barely able to breath, much less choke out words. He could feel Kevin grin. 

“I am what?” Teeth lightly nipped at Connor’s already abused shoulder, causing him to let out a choked moan.

“You’re my mas-master Kevin,” Connor hadn't thought he could have possibly felt any dirtier than before, but as those words left his mouth all while Kevin rutted into him and bit fresh wounds back open, his only thought was  _ I’m going to hell. _

Then everything went blurry again as Kevin tugged backwards on the tie, pushing deeper into Connor than before and making him full on  _ scream _ . “Kevin-m-master! I lov- love you!” Connor hated himself for saying it, but currently, it was the only thing he was capable of thinking. Kevin only chuckled in response and moved his hips faster and sloppier, teeth sinking in deeper. Connor felt so  _ damn _ close, everything hurt but it hurt so  _ good _ . 

He could hear Kevin panting now, thrusts growing less and less precise. Connor could feel blood dripping down his shoulders, and feel Kevin’s hot breath on his neck. His eyes started to blur again, growing teary as well. 

Kevin’s sudden motion made Connor cry out for him again. Kevin flipped onto his back, wings out at his sides. He took Connor with him, so he was sitting on the demon’s lap. Kevin proceed to spin him around to face him. Connor’s face was teary and his lips were bruised and bloody. Kevin thought he looked perfect. 

The tie had fallen back to Connor’s chest in the change of positions, and Kevin used it to pull the smaller down onto him. Connor leaned in eagerly, kissing Kevin desperately, rutting down onto his to gain friction. The demon grinned into the kiss, “You’re fucking disgusting,” One final searing run of claws digging into Connor’s flesh down his back mixed with Kevin’s insults, which he knew were true, Connor finally came undone.

The missionary woke up with a start. His pajama shorts were sticky, and he was drenched in sweat. Panicked eyes looked over at his mission companion. He was still asleep. Connor let out a sigh of relief, but the feeling was short lived, as his heart was still pounding in his ears, visions of his sinful dream flashing in his mind. Connor stood shakily and stumbled to the bathroom.

He splashed cold water onto his face and cleaned himself up, quivering slightly all the while. Connor knew nothing would be there, but he couldn't help but look at his shoulders which Kevin seemed to love to abuse. Of course, there was nothing physically there to remind him of the dream he had just had. Guilt washed over Connor as he found he felt almost naked without the demons marks on him. Connor flinched at his thoughts. He didn’t even want to think about having to face Elder Price in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way through this sin I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
